


Make it Personal

by katherine1753



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux begins receiving cards a week before Valentine's Day. The only problem is, his secret admirer is absolutely terrible at being romantic. </p><p>A slightly late Valentine's Day fic.</p><p>Now with a 2nd chapter of Kylo Ren's struggles making valentines!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0900 February 7

There was a white envelope on General Hux's console. There was no reason for there to be an envelope on his console; he wasn't expecting anything. His brow furrowed slightly as he opened it, worried that there was some memo that he had somehow overlooked or missed. 

Inside was a simple valentine: a red card with a white heart on the front, containing a swirly font reading 'Happy Valentine's Day.' The interior of the card had a pre-printed message:

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet  
And so are you

He frowned. General Hux was definitely not sweet, thank you very much. He certainly saw to that. The word 'sweet' or anything of that nature had never been applied to him as far as he was concerned and he quite liked it that way.

Hux flipped the card and envelope around, looking for a signature or any indication as to whom the valentine was from. It was blank. 

A generic card in a plain envelope, not even signed as a secret admirer. How incredibly boring. It was cheesy. It was terrible. It was overly simplistic and, frankly, incorrect. And yet, there was a light dusting of blush forming on his pale cheeks. 

Then the thought that the card was sent in jest came to him. He wondered if it had been sent in order to get a reaction or make fun of him. His lips pursed ever so slightly as he called for an immediate assembly of all stormtroopers and personnel. If it were, in fact, a joke, he would call their bluff and treat it as real. By giving public critiques. But he was not entirely heartless since he wasn't one-hundred-percent sure; he wouldn't call any person out directly or mention the card specifically. He wouldn't give the joker the satisfaction either. And on the off-chance that it were real, well, it wouldn't do to embarrass the person before he even knew who they were. 

Stepping up to his podium, he inwardly cursed the slight increase of his heart rate caused by the part of his mind that kept reminding him of the possibility that the valentine was indeed real. He gave a brief status report on the ship's mission and moved onto the main issue at hand, all the while maintaining a ruse that it was more of an afterthought. 

“While I appreciate,” he began, “that they can promote unity and camaraderie within the crew, some precautions should be taken before sending festive cards. It is, in fact, encouraged upon this vessel. However, when sending a valentine one must keep in mind the purpose of such traditions. They should not be so bland or generic that they could be given to anyone. They are supposed to be truthful. One should put in some effort. As troops of the First Order, I expect better from you!”

And with that, he ended his speech and dismissed the crew. If it had been a joke, he doubted he or anyone would receive another. With proper instructions, hopefully his troops could all keep their emotions together during this time. 

1900 February 7

Hux sighed as he set down that day's damage report and put a hand to his tired eyes: a sign of weakness he only allowed himself to show in his private quarters. A large section of control paneling had been lost due to extensive lightsaber damage. He needed to have another talk with Lord Ren. 

1100 February 9

It was approaching noon almost two incident-free days later when the General found another envelope. It had been wedged rather unceremoniously into the door frame to his quarters. It looked exactly like the first one he received so Hux had little doubt as to what the bent-cornered envelope contained. He couldn't help the exasperated sigh as he stepped inside his rooms, door automatically sliding shut behind him, and opened the envelope's flap. 

Your hair is red  
Your eyes aren't blue  
If I had to kill someone  
It wouldn't be you

He put the card down and took a moment to blink. If that was an attempt at romance, it was absolutely terrible. He would admit that yes, it was better this time: the sender actually wrote the dreadful poem themselves. He was beginning to doubt that the valentines were sent in jest, now that he had received two. Though the message wasn't great, it was more applicable. Rather, it seemed that the sender either had little to no feelings about Hux in any capacity (and if so, why send a card in the first place) or that the poor sender really was just clueless with their pathetic, sad attempts at valentines. Either way the sender had attempted to take his advice at least. 

He sighed and called for another speech, keeping up his informative nature. Maybe something good could come of this. Some of the higher-ups in the crew seemed slightly amused or bewildered that the General was focusing so much attention on something so basic and unprofessional, but Hux found that he didn't particularly care. 

“Valentines are supposed to be personal. Don't just state obvious truths, and don't say things about what the person isn't, say what they are!” he pontificated as he slowly paced across the stage, almost talking to himself rather than addressing the crowd as he worked himself up into an irritated state. “Say what you admire about them. Something no one else might have told them. Make it personal,” he barked as he felt his face go a little red when Captain Phasma's helmet turned towards him in a curiosity as to why he was taking this matter so personally. 

1900 February 9

Another room of equipment had been destroyed that day. Lightsaber damage. If General Hux noticed any sort of pattern, he didn't make note of it. 

0700 February 11

One of the stormtroopers that had been assigned to message delivery duty a few months ago handed Hux an interesting looking envelope as soon as he walked into the mess hall. Personal memos were not part of the trooper's duties but he knew that sometimes they would follow unofficial orders of the higher-ups. That narrowed down his guesses of the identity of his admirer if this envelope contained another boring or poorly written valentine. He knew who he hoped it to be, though he would never admit it and he seriously doubted it. 

Thinking nothing much of it, he slid his gloved finger under the flap. Pulling the card out, he noticed appreciatively that it was more to his tastes as a semi-professional looking card, nicely printed in white and silver. He sat down in his customary seat and opened the card. 

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I like your ass  
Is that personal enough for you?  
XO

His face was bright red and he knew it. He could practically feel the heat waves radiating from his skin like the suns he destroyed. A few of the younger officers scattered away from his line of sight as a whirlwind of emotions passed quickly over his face. 

It was cheeky, with its little 'XO' signature. The sender knew full well what effect the card would have. He couldn't believe his admirer had the nerve to write such things, and have a stormtrooper deliver it, in public no less! It was entirely inappropriate. As was the extra fluttering in his heart. 

“When sending a valentine, you need to put in some sort of an effort,” he bit out at the hastily called assembly. The crew was expecting near-daily meetings at this point and Hux was certainly not going to back down or let his embarrassment stop him from continuing to give advice until he could figure out the sender's identity. “Show them you care by putting some time into the card. And if you intend to write something that you would not want your mother to know you have written, find a way to deliver the card in a more private manner.”

He knew his face was still beet-red. Though he had hoped it would have come across as anger or annoyance, the whispers and occasional snickering he heard from the crowd confirmed that his mortification was showing through his usually carefully schooled emotions. 

1800 February 13

He almost thought his admirer had given up. After all, it was getting late and it had been two days since the fiasco of the last card. 

There was a hesitant sounding knock on his door. He crossed his small quarters but in the time it took him to take the five steps, the hallway had been deserted. He looked down and saw another envelope on the ground. Hux picked it up, gave the hallway one more glance, then retreated back into his rooms. 

Lightsabers are red  
The Light Side's are blue  
In a choice of good and evil  
I only want you

That was new. It was a little better, he had to admit. And there was some effort put into the design of the card itself: the poem was handwritten in black ink and sketched around it were a few little Finalizers flying through a heart made of stars and planets. 

He almost let himself hope that the person he wanted it to be was really the one sending the cards. Hux took the rest of the cards out of the drawer under his desk and spread them out across the desktop, safe from spying eyes in his private quarters. His head tilted in consideration. The sender had been trying to take his advice it seemed, each card better than the last, even with the overly personal card in the middle. 

He walked into the mess hall and a hush fell over the crew and Hux found that most of them were staring at him expectantly. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Secret admirers are great, but do keep in mind that tomorrow is Valentine's Day. That is all.” He turned on his heel and retreated back to his quarters, forgoing dinner to avoid the stares. The crew knew what was going on, obviously. He wasn't sure how much he really cared that they knew how much this was affecting him, and that thought had concerned him. But he was sure that he would never get another good night's sleep if he had to go on wondering who kept sending the blasted valentines. 

1300 February 14

There was effort put into this card. Considerable effort. Though it was clear that the maker did not have much in the way of crafting experience, they certainly did try. The card was completely handmade, pieces of carefully cut out paper layered to give a 3D effect, meticulous handwriting in an almost-calligraphy, and a sense of poetic intent to the words. To an outsider they would seem charming and romantic, but to Hux the words held another meaning. 

Roses are red  
Carnations are white  
If you'll be my General  
I'll be your Knight

Though it was still unsigned, there was no doubt who the cards were from. It was clever, really. Hux would give them that, revealing their identity in a way only he would notice in the way that 'Knight' was capitalized. While other readers would be baffled and mystified by the seemingly poetic phrase, it was truly in its essence an admittance. It was as he had hoped. The cards had to have been from Kylo Ren. 

Hux made sure not to show any sort of reaction as he went about his duties. He could feel his troops staring at him occasionally, wondering if there would be any more valentine mishaps or speeches. He could sense Ren's gaze on him. There was an immense nervousness he could feel as he approached the Knight that was not the General's own. Ren was projecting it subconsciously. It was then that he realized he hadn't just been destroying the rooms out of protest for the forced assemblies, could he have actually been embarrassed? Upset that his plans hadn't worked? 

Hux longed to see Ren's face as he stopped in front of the Knight, just to get some sort of insight into his emotions. He kept his face as blank as Kylo Ren's mask as he handed Ren his data report from the bridge. Hux could feel how much Ren wanted to search through his brain for a reaction but Ren knew better than to intrude into the General's thoughts, and, perhaps, he was also afraid of what he would find. 

Hux allowed one corner of his mouth to twitch upward into a confident smirk as he turned away. He had figured it out. Two could play this game. 

2200 February 14

Kylo Ren's hand itched for his lightsaber, his body yearned to stab and slash every console he could reach. But he was in his own quarters and he was attempting to control himself. 

Hux certainly had read the cards. He thought the last one had been rather obvious, using both of their titles. He had almost actually signed it but thought Hux would know, that Hux would be pleased to have solved it, and Kylo Ren would never admit it but his nerves had gotten the better of him. Perhaps Hux had hated the valentines, perhaps he didn't want him. 

A knock on his door interrupted his self-deprecating train of thought and made him look up sharply. No one was stupid enough to disturb him this late at night, not if they wanted to live. He shoved his helmet back on and flung open the door to see a startled stormtrooper. 

“What.” he said flatly, voice modulator adding to his annoyed tone. 

“Urgent papers, sir. From General Hux.” The trooper held out a folder. Kylo Ren snatched it out of his hand and used the force to slam the door shut. 

He flipped open the folder. The top page was blank. As was the page underneath. What was Hux playing at?

He went through the pages one by one, tossing blank page after blank page carelessly to the side. As his anger increased, he almost stopped looking altogether and force crumpled and shredded the entire thing, but something made him keep going all the way until the last page. It was then he saw the four lined note in the General's distinct, neatly spiked handwriting. 

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Come to my quarters  
I know it was you

He skulked down the halls to Hux's rooms, thoughts racing beneath his helmet. Would the General return his feelings? Or had he called him there to mock him? His hand hesitated twice before pounding upon Hux's door. 

It slid open to reveal the General sitting quite calmly at his desk, all of Kylo Ren's valentines set neatly before him. Ren felt his heart skip a beat for the fact that Hux had saved and kept all of the cards, even though he seemed so mad about them at the assemblies. 

“Really, General? Critiquing my cards when your own attempt is seriously lacking?” he asked, helmet adding a note of defensiveness to his nervous attempt at a teasing tone. 

“It worked, did it not?” Hux raised an eyebrow. 

Kylo unfastened the latches on his helmet and removed it, tucking it under his left arm. “Indeed. And mine?”

Hux only smiled. “I will admit that your last one was clever.” He rose, crossing the small room. “Did you mean it? That you'd be mine?”

Ren knew his face was expressive, knew that there was no use in trying to hide his answer. Hux could tear him apart, use this against him. He was vulnerable and he hated it, hated the way Hux paused between sentences, hated the way the General's expression gave him no indication of his feelings whatsoever. But he answered. “Yes,” he said simply. 

“Good.” And his fears left. Hux's hand lifted to run through Kylo Ren's hair and the Knight couldn't help the small shiver that went through him at the gentle touch. Hux pulled his head down, pressing his lips to Ren's own in a kiss softer than Kylo ever would have expected. The General pulled back slightly to rest their foreheads together. The Knight felt himself leaning into every touch. 

“Happy Valentine's Day, Kylo Ren.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, a chapter from Kylo Ren's point of view

1200 February 6

When one thinks of Kylo Ren, one would never imagine him shopping. One would never imagine him standing in a room filled with colorful, romantic decorations. And one certainly would not imagine him panicking in said room because he was at a loss of which card was more appropriate to buy. But that's exactly where Kylo Ren found himself, staring helplessly at a small stack of valentines he had amassed in his hands, pinks and whites and lace fluffing up at him mockingly as he stood in the mostly empty aisleway of a small shop on a planet the Finalizer was picking up supplies on, terribly cheesy romantic music piping through the speakers and assaulting his eardrums. 

“Can I help you find anything, sir?” 

“No,” he growled at the shopkeeper, who was way too happy in his opinion. 

“Don't worry, you've still got a week. You're ahead of most of the men that shop here.”

Kylo grunted in response, trying to get the shopkeeper to go away and leave him alone. He flipped one of the cards in the middle of his stack open, squinting at the pre-printed message inside. Unfortunately, this caused him to lose his grip on the bottom half of the large stack and the valentines fluttered to the ground in a pile of pinks, reds, and glitter. 

The shopkeeper was already there picking them up helpfully, not missing a beat. “I see you have a mix of cards with poems and blank interiors. Are you planning on sending your lover more than one?”

Kylo Ren's eye twitched irritably, but he answered stiffly, “I suppose.”

“That's so romantic!” the shopkeeper gushed. “I wish someone would do that for me. How long have you been together? Have you already planned what to write in the cards?”

“We're...not.”

“Oh! So this is your way of letting them know how you feel, that's lovely! They're so lucky you're going through all of this planning for them!”

Kylo almost laughed, if only the shopkeeper knew how much the General loved plans. “I thought I might send a card that was already written and then on the right day sign one myself.”

“What a wonderful idea! Which cards have you been thinking about?”

In the end, Kylo Ren ended up with three cards. One with a pre-printed poem (he was assured it was the most popular one), and two with nothing written on the insides. He liked the one he was meant to send last best, he thought the plain white and silver suited Hux more, but what did he know, he had never sent valentines before, and the majority of the cards were much more colorful. The shopkeeper had given him ideas on when to send the cards, and annoyingly kept saying how romantic it was that Kylo was going on the secret admirer route for the week. He was assured with an irritatingly sweet smile that this plan was foolproof and was sent on his way with an embarrassing red and pink bag, each card wrapped carefully in tissue paper and doilies. He shoved the bag between the layers of his cloaks with a glare and stomped back onto the Finalizer, hating to admit that he was, in fact, in a bit of a better mood now that he had a more concrete plan in place. 

0900 February 7

This was it, Hux was opening the card! It was the first one he had painstakingly picked out of hundreds at the shop. He had put it on Hux's console on the bridge hours ago and had since been keeping himself busy all the while maintaining a perfect view of Hux's station. Now, finally, the General was opening the card, the first of three, the first step to romantic success. 

Hux stared at the card with an unreadable expression on his face. Kylo Ren leaned forward a bit in anticipation as the man opened the card. But...Hux frowned. Hux was frowning. This was not going at all how he hoped or how the shopkeeper had promised. 

0930 February 7

Not only did Hux seem to hate the card, he had to lecture the entire blasted ship?! His rage overcame him as he took it out on a wall of consoles, leaving the electronics sparking as he stormed off to his rooms. The shopkeeper had LIED. Kylo had the feeling that he had been scammed into buying multiple cards by the shop who must have thought that he was just a pathetic sap in love, weak. 

But he was Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. What the shopkeeper thought held no consequence. He would make it work. He had purchased two other cards that he meant to give the General closer to the date, but no. He would take Hux's corrections to heart, prove himself worthy, prove that he could listen and succeed. He would send another card soon, then the other remaining card, and then he would figure out something even better for the final days leading up to Valentine's Day. Hux would be so wooed, he wouldn't know what to do with himself! Kylo smiled, determined. 

0800 February 8

It had been three hours. Three long, miserable, awful hours. And that was today alone, not even including the large portions of the prior day's afternoon and evening. All of that time spent trying to write, to plan, to achieve anything remotely acceptable for a card. How did one write a valentine? Kylo Ren did not write poems. He hated admitting the weakness, but it was true. 

He stared at the pile of crumpled scrap papers. Hux had said to be honest. How did he write what he felt? What he hoped was felt in return? How did he even begin to express anything with written words? 

He took a breath and wrote out some lines, matching the rhyme scheme he had seen on the first card and most of the others at the shop. That was how it was meant to be done, was it not? 

Your hair is red  
Your eyes aren't blue  
If I had to kill someone  
It wouldn't be you

That was perfect, right? It was completely truthful, and it showed how much he cared. There weren't many people who could be put into that category. He definitely wouldn't want to kill Hux. And he had pointed out his hair, which was something that was uniquely Hux. The card definitely couldn't be given to anyone else. 

1000 February 9

He wasn't going to embarrass himself this time, that was for sure. Hux would have to read the card on his own, and Kylo would have to deal with not seeing him react as he read it. 

The Knight double, triple-checked that the hallway was indeed deserted. Then he shuffled over to the door to Hux's quarters, shoved the envelope into the crack between the door and the wall so that Hux would see it sticking out, and hurried away. 

1300 February 9

Hux had called for another blasted mandatory assembly where he seemed intent upon teaching the crew the proper way of valentines. But Kylo knew it was all in reaction to his card. What was Hux's problem? He slashed at the paneling in front of him angrily.

Pulling back, he saw that he had sliced Hux's name into the wall. Now there was a thought. He could carve his feelings into the consoles in panels. Then there would be no doubt. But, no, Hux probably wouldn't appreciate that. Alternatively, he could slice out the words to show Hux exactly how he felt about the embarrassing assemblies. Then again, it was best not to get on the bad side of the man he was attempting to woo, no matter how unsuccessful his attempts had been. 

He settled for crudely crossing out Hux's name to leave no evidence other than a wall of destroyed paneling. That was normal enough. 

0500 February 11

More personal? Hux wanted more personal? Kylo Ren growled to himself as he paced his quarters. Hux wanted something no one would have said before. Oh, Kylo would show him personal. 

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I like your ass  
Is that personal enough for you?

He smiled wildly to himself. He was certain that absolutely no one would have ever dared to say that to the General, not if they valued their life. And, he noted triumphantly, it was entirely honest and truthful and could only be applied to Hux as well. Mission accomplished. Time to give it to Hux. He looked back down at the card and decided something was missing. He signed a quick 'XO' on the bottom and sealed the card in the envelope. It might not have been the most sane thing he had done, but also Kylo Ren may or may not have slept at all the night before, so, frankly, he was past caring. 

He did manage to wait until it was closer to a normal breakfast time before using the Force to stop one of the messenger stormtroopers. 

“You will deliver this envelope to General Hux. You will go now. You will not remember who gave it to you.”

“I will deliver this envelope to General Hux right now, even though I don't know who gave it to me,” the trooper replied and headed off. He followed the stormtrooper at a safe distance, trying not to draw suspicion. 

Kylo watched like a hawk as Hux opened the envelope, right there in the mess hall. Hux turned bright red. It was amusing how closely he matched his hair. Kylo had to stop himself from chuckling, thankful that his mask hid his sleep-deprived emotions. 

2000 February 12

Kylo sat as his desk staring blankly at the thick piece of cardstock he had managed to acquire. It was the only piece of paper appropriate for such things, so he had one chance to get it right. But what to write in the card? What do decorate it with? 

Well, what did Hux like? He sighed and set his pen down, rubbing at his tired eyes. The General liked his job, he liked the Finalizer, and Kylo had caught him appreciating the view of space on more than one occasion. Leaning over the card, pen held carefully in his hand, he began to draw. 

In the end, he wasn't entirely happy with it, but it was the best he had done. He wasn't much of an artist, but he managed to draw three pretty accurate miniature Finalizers inside a heart made of stars and the planets that Hux hated least. Inside, he had attempted a poem that was a bit more revealing as to who he was, mentioning lightsabers and the dichotomy of good and evil. And he made sure to mention that he wanted Hux. Entirely truthful, just like the General wanted, in a card he put a lot of effort into. What could possibly go wrong this time? 

1800 February 13

He didn't want to use a stormtrooper to deliver the message this time, and he didn't want to just leave the card lying around. He was glad that he had some extra envelopes, so that if someone else happened to see it, they wouldn't know what it truly contained. 

He found himself standing across the hall from Hux's door sooner than he expected. He hesitated against the wall, staring at the shut door. Using the Force, he levitated the card over to the doorframe, letting it rest against the bottom. With his mind, he knocked on the door, and then quickly fled the scene. 

0600 February 14

The last card had gone over well, it seemed. Hux didn't seem to know who sent it, or at least kept that secretive air about him, but he implied that everyone that was sending secret cards should reveal themselves on Valentine's Day. That had been the original plan all along, and Kylo was meant to sign the final card with his name, but he was still nervous about it. 

And the fact that he had no more cards or even cardstock to make one. 

He rummaged through his rooms, desperately trying to find any sort of paper that didn't have official reports on the back, something that he could use. Otherwise all of it would have been a waste. He came across the wrappings and bag from the shop. That could work. 

He sat at his desk, smoothing out the crumpled pink and red bag, the white lace doilies, and the tissue paper. He had a pair of scissors and some glue that he used for repairs to his helmet. He had three different colors of ink for his pens. Surely he could make something out of that? 

He cut a large rectangle out of the pink section of the bag and folded it in half, that would be the base of the card. Out of the red and white tissue paper, he managed to cut out some flowers: roses and carnations. He carefully adhered them to bits of the lace doilies and layered them all onto the card. For the inscription, he wrote slowly, trying to keep the script neat and nice looking. His bottom lip found its way under his teeth as he concentrated, hunching over the card. 

He didn't sign his name, but he did mention both his and Hux's titles in the poem. That should be fairly obvious to the man who he was. 

1400 February 14

Kylo Ren stalked irritably around the bridge. Had Hux seen the card yet? Where was he? The stormtrooper nearest him shuffled uncomfortably and took a few steps away. 

Then, finally, there he was. The General was on the bridge, stack of papers in hand, hat perched perfectly upon his head. Kylo stared at him, trying to gauge any sort of reaction from the man. He was acting no different than usual. 

The General turned. Hux was walking up to him. It took all he could not to visibly panic. He knew his nervousness was projecting but he couldn't stop it; he was too focused on trying to keep his heart rate in a safe range as the General made eye contact and continued his perfect confident stride towards him. 

And...he didn't say anything. At all. Just handed him the papers and left. He left. Hux had to know, why not give any sort of reaction? He reached out with his mind before stopping himself, too afraid he would find Hux laughing at him, which would be much worse than rejection, and billowed out of the room to his quarters. Stormtroopers and crewmen scattered out of his way. His door slammed behind him, he may have used the Force unnecessarily to do so, and there was silence. He would never admit it to anyone but himself that he was hiding. 

2100 February 14

General Hux smirked to himself as he wrote a little poem on a blank piece of paper, matching the way Kylo Ren had been phrasing all the cards. It wasn't incredibly romantic or poetic, but it sent across all his intentions. 

He put the paper underneath a stack of blank papers and slid them into an official folder. He knew it was late so Ren would know something was up, and having no other reaction from the General all day, the Knight would probably tear through all the papers quickly until he found the message. 

Hux called for one of the stormtroopers and gave him the papers, with instructions that they had to be delivered to Kylo Ren immediately. 

He then sat at his desk, looking back over the cards again with a secret smile gracing his lips, waiting for his Knight. 

0800 February 15

Kylo Ren slowly blinked awake. He was not in his quarters. He sat up slowly, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room and the soft glowing of the clock on the datapad on the nightstand. 

“Come back, you're warm,” a voice mumbled from his left, behind him. Hux. 

He lowered himself back to the mattress, heart speeding up as he realized all of it was actually happening, that Hux was lying there with him, beside him. The General draped an arm around him, pulling him closer with a content sigh as he sleepily nuzzled into the back of Kylo's neck. 

“You, my dear Knight, are a blanket thief. We're going to have to work on that for next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and sending kudos! I had no idea how much love this story would get and I'm so happy many of you were interested in another chapter from Kylo's POV.   
> I have some ideas for more Kylo/Hux fics, so thank you for the motivation!!
> 
> my tumblr is katherine1753.tumblr.com and my Kylo Ren blog is tiny-kylo-ren.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars fic!
> 
> Come visit me on my [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dkatherine1753.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)  
> and come say hi to my [Kylo Ren blog](%E2%80%9Dtiny-kylo-ren.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
